Together with you
by JCattail914
Summary: a short story about Mio and Ritsu in their daily lives. expect no sex.


Mio has been working a lot of over time to earn more money for Ritsu's upcoming birthday. She planned to take her out of town for a three day vacation in the country side for a change of pace and so that they could have time alone away from the city.

She would usually come home at 1am long after Ritsu has passed out. On this particular night, Mio entered their apartment and found the meal Ritsu always prepares for her when Mio comes home late. Tonight's dinner was hamburger steak and rice, Mio's favorite dish and Ritsu's specialty. Beside it was a note Ritsu left for her and it read: _"Don't work too hard. I need you here too. Love Ritsu 3"_

Mio smiled despite herself. She always did love reading the little notes Ritsu leaves her. She sat down and removed the plastic wrap covering her meal and ate up the juicy burger steak with the creamy gravy of Ritsu's own creation.

As Mio ate up her supper, in the bedroom next door Ritsu was laying on the bed. She heard Mio come in and was half disappointed that Mio didn't come into the bedroom first. She didn't want to disturb Mio because she knew how tired she was so she stayed in bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what to prepare for breakfast the next day. " _I think I'll make rice omelet tomorrow. We haven't had that in a while, and I'll prepare some onigiri for our bento."_ As she pondered about the next day's menu, Ritsu dozed off without realizing it.

A little while later, Ritsu woke up to Mio stroking her hair. She was just about to open her eyes when Mio started talking: "I'm sorry for always coming home late. I just want you to know that it will all be worth it in time." Ritsu felt Mio lie on the bed beside her, but she still kept her eyes shut. She felt Mio adjust her position on the bed, and could just tell that Mio was lying on her side supported by her elbow, and she once again felt Mio's soft fingers brushing away stray hairs from her face as she continued to talk. "I hope you'll like your present. I've been saving up for it. It will be my way of thanking you for everything good you've done for me. I hope you will always stay by my side, because I honestly do love you, my Ritsu."

Ritsu almost opened her eyes in shock when Mio kissed her on the lips, adjusted herself again on the bed, wrapped an arm around Ritsu's waist and used Ritsu's arm as a pillow as she rested her head on Ritsu's armpit.

When she was sure Mio was asleep, Ritsu carefully opened her eyes and smiled despite herself at the sight of her beloved lying peacefully beside her. She then fell asleep.

The next morning, Mio awoke to find the bed empty of Ritsu. She then got up and went to the kitchen where the smell of cooking rice and the sizzling of the frying pan can be heard. Ritsu heard Mio's footsteps and looked around, smiled and said: "Goodmorning, Mio! breakfast?"

Mio sat down at the table and observed her girlfriend cook their breakfast. Mio has always loved how Ritsu looks in an apron. Ritsu soon put breakfast at the table and they ate their meals in silence for a while.

Mio broke the silence: "We don't get to talk much these days, huh?" "Yeah, but it can't be helped. We both have jobs now." Ritsu replied as she ate her omelet rice. There was silence again. "Ritsu, can you book the last week of the month off?" Ritsu looked up at Mio with a curious stare. "Why? Are we going somewhere?" Mio was slightly red at this point as she continued, "Well, we've both been busy these past few months, and your birthday is coming up, so I thought maybe we could go somewhere, just the two of us." As Mio finished this sentence she was bright red, then she added: "I-I mean if it's not much trouble, if you have work then it's fi-" "Okay. Let's go." Came Ritsu's simple reply.

Mio was dumbfounded and stared at the other girl as if she was unable to believe what she heard. "A-are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, sure. I just have to take care of some stuff and talk to my manager. It should be fine." Said Ritsu as she took a swig of coffee not breaking eye contact with Mio.

Mio's face broke out in a smile and said "That's great! I'll take care of our booking, I plan to take us up to the mountains and…." Ritsu just looked at her lover with such love in her eyes as the other girl verbally planned out their activities with such enthusiasm.

Later, as they were both about to leave the apartment for work and were saying their goodbyes, Mio said "I'll be home late again tonight. Are you going to be okay?" Ritsu locked their door and said "Yeah. Just take care of yourself and call me, okay?" "got it." Came Mio's reply, then they kissed.

"Oh, Mio one more thing." Ritsu called after the girl. Mio looked at her, and Ritsu whispered in Mio's ear in her most loving tone, "I will always be here for you. I love you, my Mio. " and ran off without looking at Mio's reaction.

Mio stood there for a while looking after Ritsu as she thought to herself: _"was she asleep last night?"_


End file.
